peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "No question about that, and a nice rowdy record anyway to get us underway." *John does a Dave Lee Travis and plays his chair, the noisiest he thinks he's ever had. *A final decision is made to run two Festive Fifties, "and if it doesn't work out, we'll end up by doing neither of them". *The Peelenium features an unprecedented 10 tracks, and JP reveals that he was one of the few people to like the Rolling Stones LP featured in it. *Ella Mae Morse died on October 16 and Peel plays one of her hits in tribute. Sessions *Tram, #2. Recorded 1999-09-05. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Polythene: 'Your Hate Made Us What We Are Today (7"-Guerilla Girls vs Domestic Violence)' (Baby Boom) *'(file b cuts in)' *E.C. Groove Society: 'Forever (CD-Adrenaline Shots)' (My First Sonny Weismuller Recordings) *Capleton: 'The Highest Grade' (Bean Stalk) *Tram: 'Are You Satisfied' (Peel Session) *Muddy Waters: 'I Can't Be Satisfied (LP-Sail On)' (Chess) (a wrong speed moment which causes John to say "bugger" on air. He then makes a false start to the Peelenium as well.) Peelenium 1967 - Part 1 #Country Joe & The Fish: 'Pat's Song (LP-I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die)' (Vanguard) #Beatles: 'I Am The Walrus (LP-Magical Mystery Tour)' (Parlophone) #Who: 'I Can See For Miles (LP-The Who Sell Out)' (Track) #Rolling Stones: 'She's A Rainbow (LP-Their Satanic Majesties Request)' (Decca) *Lee "Scratch" Perry: 'Bafflin' Smoke Signal (12")' (Black Art) *Tram: 'Yes But For How Long' (Peel Session) *Flex: 'Tracer (7")' (Wilde Club) *DJ Zinc: 'Illusion (3x12"-Beats By Design EP)' (True Playaz) *Great Outdoors: 'Head In The Clouds (7")' (Fierce Panda) *Arsonists: 'Underground Vandal (promo CD-As The World Burns)' (Matador) *Baxendale: 'An American Friend (7")' (Evil World) *Clinton: 'Buttoned Down Disco (CDS-The Scratch Perverts Boil In The Bag Mix)' (Meccico) *Tram: 'You Let Me Down' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'You may have seen from reading the papers an obituary of Ella Mae Morse. I played you on a couple of occasions a song of hers called Forty Cups Of Coffee, which used to get played a lot on the radio when I was about that big, but this is probably her biggest hit.') *Ella Mae Morse & Freddie Slack: 'Blackmith Blues (LP - Rockin' Brew)' (Specialty) Peelenium 1967 - Part 2 #Blue Cheer: 'Summertime Blues (LP-Vincebus Eruptum)' (Philips) #Purple Gang: 'Granny Takes A Trip (7")' (Transatlantic) #Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: 'Sure 'Nuff'N Yes I Do (LP-Safe As Milk)' (Buddah) #Love: 'The Castle (LP-Da Capo)' (Elektra) #Pink Floyd: 'Arnold Layne (7")' (EMI Columbia) #James Carr: 'The Dark End Of The Street (7")' (Goldwax) Identified by Peel as one of Andy Kershaw's favourite tracks. *Jah Cure: 'Hanging Slowly (7")' (Harmony House) *Mortician: 'Stab (CD-Chainsaw Dismemberment)' (Relapse) *Tram: 'I've Been Here Once Before' (Peel Session) *UI: 'Golden Pietro (Maxi CD-The Iron Apple)' (Southern) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-03 *b) jp031199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:51 *b) 01:59:49 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment